


An Afternoon Outing

by Snarryeyes



Series: Into The Light [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted for this week's Snarry100 prompt: Caution.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	An Afternoon Outing

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for this week's Snarry100 prompt: Caution.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

Severus collapsed beside Harry, breathless but sated. 

Harry turned towards him, slinging an arm across his chest possessively. “We should probably get up at some point today.”

“I don’t know, I’ve grown rather attached to your bed.”

“Just my bed?”

Severus looked down at him. “No. Your house-elf cooks rather well, too.”

Harry delivered a swift kick to his calf. “I’ll tell Kreacher not to feed you anymore if you’re not careful.”

“Fine,” Severus relented, rolling them over. “I am also rather attached to you.”

“Not right now, you’re not,” Harry said with a wicked grin. 

Severus kissed it away.

~~~

“How about visiting Diagon Alley?” Harry suggested after a late lunch. “I need to look for a birthday present for Teddy.”

“I confess that I am in need of certain potions ingredients,” Severus said slowly.

“Great! Let’s go.”

“However,” Severus continued, “we should proceed with caution.”

“It’s Diagon Alley, Severus, not a dark wizard convention. It’ll be fine.”

“Harry, we have not been out in public together since that infernal article. We do not know what kind of reception to expect.”

“I don’t care. We can handle it.”

“So sure?”

Harry drew him into a deep kiss. “Of us? Yes.”

~~~

Diagon Alley was as busy as any weekend—except perhaps those just before the beginning of September, when the race to get fresh school supplies reached its peak. 

The first mutterings came within minutes of their arrival, followed by pointed looks that Severus returned ten-fold. Most wilted under his glare. Harry ignored them, smiling cheerfully.

“Harry Potter,” an old lady greeted him fondly. Her smile dimmed when she noticed Severus. “You know you can do better, dear.”

“Better than the man who risked his life to save me? To save all of us?” Harry grasped Severus’ hand. “I think not.”

~~~

Harry didn’t let go of Severus’ hand, and no one else was brave enough to approach. No one except—

“Harry! Severus!”

George Weasley emerged from the crowd in his shop, grinning broadly. “Were you trying to sneak past without saying hello?”

“No!” Harry assured him. “Actually I’m looking for a birthday present for Teddy. Do you have anything new? Anything that _won’t_ get me in trouble with Andromeda,” he added, smirking.

“I have just the thing, little bro,” George winked, turning. “Okay, make way!” he shouted. “Saviour of the wizarding world coming through!”

“He knows I hate that,” Harry sighed.

~~~

Two hours later, they had obtained all of Severus’ ingredients, and Teddy’s birthday present was tucked under Harry’s arm—a metamorphmonkey, one of a new line of soft toys that could change shape and appearance. Particularly apt for young Teddy, who was slowly learning to control his own appearance.

“I’d call that a successful afternoon,” Harry said, after Apparating back to Grimmauld Place. “And we didn’t even need to hex anyone.”

“Nevertheless, it is wise to remain cautious,” Severus replied.

“I’m an Auror. I’m always cautious.”

“Not _always_.”

Grinning, Harry slid into his arms. “But you still love me.”

“…Indeed.”


End file.
